


DrabbLus Series 2: Love Square

by universeEnthusiast



Series: The AnthoLuGy [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, there are So Many and almost none of them are related its wack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: the collection of love-square drabbles posted to my tumblronly two are related, the rest are standalone. unfortunately they're all pretty short but i hope you like them anyway!! enjoy!!





	1. Gold (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little hurt/comforty, but i wouldn't say its angst i dont think

The city is gold at night.

The sea of light reflects as tiny yellow specks in Chat’s eyes, but they are outcompeted by his own green glow as he scowls and scans for trouble.

When did he stop smiling?

He smiles for Marinette when he meets her in secret, softly, with that look in his eyes. Adrien looks the same way at school, at Marinette and at Nino. But Chat doesn’t smile at anyone anymore.

Ladybug reaches for his arm, but hesitates. Can she even touch him outside of battle anymore?

“Something wrong, bug?” He asks quietly, and his eyes meet hers.

“No,” she sighs. “It’s nothing.”

It was probably the third or fourth time Chloe got Akumatised, she decides. About the time Adrien got sick of his father and they had a fight. When Ladybug found Adrien breaking down in the middle of the city.

She had listened to him and held him close until he felt any semblance of better, and taken him to Nino’s when it got too late. But Adrien seemed to have changed after that, and, for whatever reason, Chat had too.

Ladybug has been working with Chat Noir for almost four years. Sometimes he is the only person on the planet that she wants to be near. She trusts him with her life, and knows he trusts her the same way.

She searches Chat’s face, waiting, wondering. Her spotted hand still hovers near his arm. She pulls it away.

“Come on, buginette.” he coaxes. “Tell me.”

“You’re… you’re not okay,” she speaks uncertainly. “I want you to be okay.”

He seems surprised by this. He shouldn't be, but he is.

“Please,” she does it, she puts her hand on his arm. “I need you to be okay.”

His eyes change. They brighten for a moment, and he gives her the soft look he gives Marinette all the time.

He smiles at her, the gentle smile she hasnt seen on his face in months, and takes her hand in his.

“All I need to be okay again is you, bug.”

She hugs him and he squeezes her tight. She’s afraid to let go, afraid that the light she seems to have lit in his eyes will die again if she does. He purrs, a noise she hasnt heard in years. She presses her lips to his forehead, and he nuzzles her.

But they have to go home sometime. So they tear their eyes away from one another, and part ways with hesitant glances.

It’s harder to leave him every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this was the first writing piece i ever put on tumblr so i think its like 4 months old or something now. aint that wild


	2. "Do you ever just, like... think about Chat Noir?" (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one isn't a piece where marinette and chat noir actually interact, it's more of an exploration of marinette's feelngs about chat noir, that i did when i was thinking a lot about the love square dynamics and concepts

"Do you ever just, like... think about Chat Noir?"

Marinette rolled her head to the side to blink at Alya in confusion. Alya was deep in thought, her phone ignored upon her pyjama-clad stomach.

“I… I dunno? Why?” Marinette frowned.

“Like…” Alya pursed her lips. “Hes a total mystery.”

“Isnt he supposed to be?” Marinette watched the fan blades go around on the ceiling a bit.

“Well, yeah, but, I mean,” her best friend rolled to face her, her phone sliding off her tummy into the pile of blankets they lay sprawled on. “I don’t trust him like I trust Ladybug.”

“Why not?” Marinette did the same.

“He’s, like, terrifying, when you think about it.” Alya shuffled her glasses atop her nose. “The way he moves, his power, his eyes even. Those are freaky. Ever seen them when he’s really mad?”

Marinette shook her head. She hadn’t.

“He’s usually not, so it’s only happened a few times, but if Chat Noir gets pissed, his eyes go all thin, like a real cat’s eyes do, and its horrific. Unnatural.” Alya shuddered. “And like… just the way he looks. How do those ears work? Does the tail have pain receptors when it’s detached? Does he feel anything?”

“The suits make it so they cant feel any pain, remember?” Marinette offered, watching her friend with worry.

“Right,” Alya chewed the inside of her cheek. “So he feels nothing. It’s scary.”

“But…” Marinette wanted to protest. She knew Chat was harmless. She cared about him, and trusted him.

“Imagine if he started chasing you down the streets, huh?” Alya waved her hand in emphasis. “Doing all his flips and jumps and baton moves, sniffing you out where you hid from him. You’d never be able to escape. He’d kill you.”

Marinette blinked into the late night sky in the window over Alya’s shoulder. Chat would never kill anyone!

Well… a part of her brain piped up. Sometimes he gets minionized and tries to kill you.

“But that’s not Chat!” Marinette blurted out loud. Alyas eyebrows raised.

“I mean,” Marinette shook her head. “Chat’s not out to hurt anyone. He’d never kill anyone. He gets upset when an akuma looks in my direction, he’d never do anything but protect people.”

“How do you know?” Alya frowned. “What about when the akumas get him?”

“Ok, yeah, fine, sometimes he scares me.” Marinette rolled back to look into the ceiling fan again. “I dont know who he is or where he comes from. I dont know where he goes when the battles are over. I’ve watched him land triple backflips in gale force winds. I’ve seen him ruin the Eiffel Tower more times than I can count. I’ve looked into his eyes when akumas have control of him and theyre empty and cold.”

Alya blinked.

“But…” Marinette smiled. “When he’s himself? He’s really just a harmless kitten. His worst feature is his awful jokes. He’s always gentle when he carries me, he never flirts too much and he tries really hard to help in fights…”

Alya was making a suggestive face. Marinette pouted and went red.

“Look, Chat and Ladybug trust one another, and if Ladybug trusts him, thats enough for me.” Marinette crossed her arms.

Alya thought about this, and then she smiled.

“Okay.” Alya said to the ceiling. “If Ladybug trusts him, then I trust him, too.”

Marinette let herself smile in relief.

“But don’t think I dont know the real reason you trust him so much, girl.” Alya took off her glasses and closed her eyes in preparation for sleep, smiling knowingly.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

“I wonder if Adrien can really compete with a superhero, though.” Alya smirked, and was hit with a pillow.

Marinette knelt, poised to strike again, offending bedding in hand.

“Oh, it’s on!” Alya grabbed her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch marinette later that night thinking ".... CAN adrien compete with Chat Noir???"
> 
> dkjbgjbhg also does this count as alyanette? does it At Least pass the bechdel test??


	3. Bond (Ladynoir)

“My last patrol as a free man,” Chat grinned into the midnight-shrouded park.

Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“How did you convice this girl to marry you, again?” She teased.

“Y'know, I honestly couldnt tell you, bug.” Chat smiled and shook his head. “I probably don’t deserve her.”

“Aw, c'mon Chat, I was kidding,” Ladubug turned to him. “I’m sure you’re both great for each other.”

“Yeah,” he smiled softly, but he didn't sound entirely convinced.

“Are you okay?” She raised an eyebrow.

Chat only sighed.

“Having second thoughts?” Ladybug asked, beginning to worry. She knew nothing, of course, but she had learnt to always prepare for the worst.

“No, no, I fully intend to marry her!” He blurted. “I just, uh…”

She waited.

“I just always imagined I’d marry you.” He mumbled. “And I know, we’ve gone our separate ways and found ourselves other people to love, but… it's a little weird, you know?”

Ladybug had, of course, never felt exactly the same way Chat had, but… she would listen to him. She owed him that much.

“I always wanted to see you in a wedding dress, put a ring on your finger, tell you I love you at the alter…” Chat rolled his eyes. “And I’m over it, I swear, I’m happy, and I’m happy that this guy has made you happy…”

Ladybug scooted closer to him on the empty park bench.

“It just kinda sucks that my wedding managed to be on the exact same day as yours?” He huffed and shook his head. “I would love to have seen you get married, even if it wasn't to me. I want to see you cut the cake and dance in your dress.”

“Why?” Ladybug asked softly. “Why would you want to be at my wedding?”

Her brain offered a joke about Chat and the section of the ceremony where people might yell ' _i object!_ '. She ignored it.

“Because I love you,” He shrugged, and her heart melted. “And I want to see you be happy.”

“You wouldn’t want to fight the groom?” Ladybug teased gently.

“Not unless he gave me good reason.” Chat said with a resolute nod.

Ladybug got a little worried at that, but her partner shrugged and sighed.

“Even then, I probably wouldn’t.” He said quietly. “I would rather leave than ruin your big day.”

“Oh, _chaton_.” She hugged his arm. “I’d make you stay at least long enough for a dance.”

“I would have loved that.” he smiled, nudging her with his head. “Why did they have to be on the same day?”

“Luck?” Ladybug shrugged.

“Probably mine.” Chat nodded. “My shitty luck.”

His spotted partner chuckled, but then her face fell.

“ _You’re_ not having second thoughts, are you, my lady?” Chat asked.

“No, no,” she made a face at him. “My fiance was my dream guy for years, of course I'm not getting cold feet.”

He smiled.

“I just…” Ladybug sighed. “Marriage will change us. I want kids, but that might make it hard to be Ladybug, and... I don't know which is more important to me.”

Adrien got very sad as he imagined a world without his Lady, Marinette or no.

“And we…” she murmured. “We will never be the same again.”

“I know, bug.” He sighed.

They sat in a sort of miserable silence that no one else would ever understand.

“If i could,” Ladybug said suddenly. “Id marry you and him both. Just so I knew we wouldnt drift apart.”

Chat was surprised by this, and melancholy flooded him with images of Ladybug and Marinette.

“We could all live together and I could make dinner every night,” Ladybug mused. “And I could give you hugs when I got home and have movie nights in a big pile on the couch.”

That sounded so good to Chat that it kind of really hurt.

“Maybe I could even love your wife.” Ladybug shrugged. “I'm sure she's wonderful.”

“She is.” Chat swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought of Marinette.

“But,” she cleared her own. “Even if i cant marry you, Chat Noir, you will always be one of the most important people in the world to me. No matter what.”

Chat smiled and breathed deeply.

“I will always love you, too, Ladybug.” He said.

This silence was, admittedly, a step up from the last. Much more comfortable, and bittersweet instead of depressing.

“One last kiss?” The woman beside him asked quietly.

Chat snapped to attention, stunned.

“I want to kiss you one last time, before I never get to again.” Ladybug blushed. “But we don’t have to.”

“No, please,” Chat shifted to face her. “If I want my last kiss as an unmarried man to be with anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

She smiled and put a red glove to his face. They kissed, gently, and there was a sort of comfort in it, a familiarity they hadnt expected. When their lips parted, it was as if something else was breaking, too.

“Will you at least tell me the name of the man who gets those kisses as long as you both shall live?” Chat breathed, looking at her with soft eyes. “Or do I just have to call him ‘the luckiest man alive’ forever?”

Ladybug smiled and chuckled and leant her head into his shoulder.

“You’re sweet, Chat,” she said, and he could tell there was still sadness in her. “His name is…”

He waited.

“His name is Adrien,” Ladybug whispered.

The realisation hit Chat like a truck. He looked to Ladybug with wide eyes.

“Chat?” She asked. “What is it?”

“Funny,” he whispered. “I thought I was marrying Marinette, not Ladybug.”

She stared at him, open mouthed. He stared back.

“Ladybug?” He breathed, questioning.

He hoped he hadn't fucked up. Would she cancel the wedding? Would she dump him, even?

“You silly kitty,” her face split into a grin. “Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding?”

He smiled, but the smile was interrupted as his lady tackled him off the bench to the ground and began kissing him for all he was worth.

They would definitely never be apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is easily one of my best short works, honestly


	4. For Luck (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first in a line of kiss-prompt related drabbles i did and it has a sequel that will be the next chapter

“Tomorrow.” she says before they part ways at the end of patrol, and it takes a second before he knows what she means. “Tomorrow, I tell him.”

“Tomorrow?” Chat asks, trying to hide how his eyes are lighting up. He can’t wait.

He knows about her little plan to confess to Adrien at school, and he can’t wait to find out how it turns out. He can’t wait to find out who she turns out to be.

“I’m nervous,” Ladybug says, and she bites her lip and takes a shaky breath. “What if I can’t?”

Chat will have absolutely none of that. He walks right up to her and smiles.

“You’re Ladybug,” he tells her with a soft blink. “You can do anything. You can do this.”

She looks away, blushing a little.

“But if you’re still not confident,” Chat whispers, and her blue eyes snap back to him. “Have this for luck.”

He leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead, her hair silky and her skin warm against his lips. And she is stunned and he’s smiling and they’re both staring and pink cheeked, and then he hums in satisfaction and says a quiet goodnight and leaps into the skyline on the adrenaline rush.

He knows her success will have nothing to do with luck, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these ones were really short werent they


	5. Yes (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sequel to chapter 4's drabble

Adrien was buzzing. He couldn’t sit still. He was too excited.

His Lady wanted to confess to him today.

Nino asked if him if he was alright and he had to force himself not to make a pun in response.

Homeroom and first class were a breeze. Adrien felt like nothing could go wrong for him, and that this was going to be the best day of his life.

By the time lunch came around, he was finding it really hard to sit still, constantly kicking his leg and looking around for potential confessors in the likely event they would be his partner.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Marinette tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey,” she waved.

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled. Maybe Marinette would get to meet Ladybug. Wouldn’t that be something?

“C-c-can I sit with you?” she stuttered, gesturing to the bench.

“Yeah, sit!” Adrien grinned.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Marinette fiddled with a strand of hair. “Did something good happen?”

“No, but I know something’s _about_ to,” he said, still bouncing his leg. God, he was so excited.

She was looking at him with gentle eyes and lightly pinked cheeks.

“Hey,” she swallowed, clearly nervous. “I… wanted to talk to you about something.”

Adrien’s entire body froze. Marinette hadn’t noticed, she was looking away, trying to gather resolve. Her companion payed close attention.

“I wanted to say,” Marinette began, taking shaky breaths. “That I have known you for a while now…”

Oh god, it was Marinette. It was Marinette. His Marinette, the sweetest girl in school, was Ladybug. Was his Lady. He couldn’t believe it. Wait, he _could_ believe it. What Adrien couldn’t believe was how he’d never noticed it sooner.

“And I’ve been in love with you just as long,” she turned towards him, getting braver, but not brave enough to look right at him just yet. Which was probably a good thing, because the look Adrien was giving her would have rendered her absolutely useless.

“Because you’re wonderful,” she said, and his heart beat faster than ever. “And you’re wonderful to me, too.”

Adrien could have taken her in his arms and never let go.

“And so I wondered if…” Marinette took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him. “I wondered if you might like to go on a date with me.”

Adrien took in her face, red with fluster, lip being chewed on and wide, gorgeous blue eyes searching his face. Oh, he was in love with her, utterly and completely, and nothing would ever change that.

He reached out and put his fingers to her cheek and leaned over, and kissed her. She kissed back, and one of her hands came up to grip his shirt.

“Does that answer your question?” he smiled, pouring all his affection and desire for her into the look he was giving.

And she giggled and hugged his shoulders tight and he knew that nothing would ever go wrong in his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not act like adrien wont find out marinette and ladybug are the same girl and immediately drop to his knees and pop the question on the spot
> 
> he loves them both so much honestly


	6. Spite (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not angst do not worry

“Didn’t expect to see you around here,” Marinette says into the dark.

She’d heard his footsteps. She knew them well, and she would always hear them, no matter how quiet he thought he was making himself.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect you see you out in the dark at three in the morning, princess,” Chat Noir slowly manoeuvred down to the railing. “And yet…”

“Here we are,” Marinette finished for him as he leaned beside her and crossed his arms.

“What’s keeping you up?” he asks, and there’s a softness to it she hadn’t expected.

“Nightmares,” she sighs, trying to shake off the images of disaster and destruction that haunt her worse in her sleep. “You?”

“Restless. Frustrated.” Chat takes a deep breath through his nose, and picks out a dozen smells from the balcony alone. Each different flower, the soil they grow in, the clay of the pots and the bricks below their feet, the paper and glass of the bulbs of the fairy lights, the wood and the old paint of the deck chair, and Marinette.

“Why?” Marinette asks.

His eyes land on her, expression unusually closed and unreadable. She’s been used to those glowing green cat eyes for years, but sometimes, like just now, he does something that reminds her how unsettling they can be.

“Ladybug,” he shuffles a little and turns his head away, not meeting her eyes, and Marinette just loses it.

Its not as if he’s being pushy or whiny, because if he were, she could tell him to stop. No, what bothers her is the respectful and quiet insistence, how she knows that he waits so loyally and patiently in the hopes her spotted alter ego will change her mind one day. She doesn’t want to think about it too hard right now, because she’s already stressed enough, but she really wishes her silly, faithful partner-in-crime-fighting would find himself someone to move on with, because he deserves more than he will get from her right now, and even after all this time he refuses to accept that.

“Why are you so set on Ladybug?” Marinette scrunches her nose, and while she tries to keep her voice steady, she can’t manage to make the words not sound icy.

“Do you see anyone else willing to give me a chance?” Chat raises an eyebrow, a little apprehensive. “There isn’t anyone in this city that likes me besides Ladybug, princess.”

Marinette scowls at him. She is tired from not sleeping and anxious from school and bitter from the side effects of her secret job. She steps right up to Chat and grabs his stupid handsome face with her cold fingers and she smashes her lips against his in an effort to prove him wrong. She has to admit that the stunned and confused look on his face is pretty satisfying.

“Check your facts next time, _chaton_.” She whispers pointedly, smirks and pats his cheek once with her right hand.

And then she turns away and clambers down into bed without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i got this prompt i was so scared bc i cannot handle Angst. I Cannot. there was no way in hell i could have Written it. so im glad i found a way around that haha


	7. Public (Ladrien)

“Okay, this should be far enough,” Ladybug decided.

“Yeah, I think this will do fine.” Adrien nodded, trying not to laugh.

Ladybug had brought him to the tallest public-access level of the Eiffel Tower. She was incredible like that sometimes. He loved her more than life itself, but occasionally he wondered just what on Earth spurred her to do things like _make the effort to bring Adrien Agreste all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower while an akuma was attacking_.

“Okay, uh,” Ladybug swallowed. She was always just the slightest bit nervous around him like this. “I’m going to put you down now.”

“Alright,” Adrien gave her a crooked smile.

She lowered his legs and he stood beside her, pretty much unable to look away. God, she was stunning. He could look at her forever.

She wasn’t paying attention to him, of course. Instead, her blue eyes were trained on the akuma several blocks away, gauging its movements, looking for a pattern.

And then he noticed that she was readying her yoyo, and before he knew what he was doing, he had reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him expectantly, and he tugged once, a silent question as to whether she would come closer.

For whatever reason, Ladybug complied. Adrien, caught in the moment, brought his face close to hers and looked right into her eyes.

“Thanks for rescuing me,” he whispered.

Ladybug, her heart aflutter, felt her focus slip away from the supervillain she should have been heading out to combat and zero in on the boy she cared for so deeply.

And then they were kissing, and it was unlike anything either had ever imagined.

It was only once her hand found his chest and Adrien twitched with the unexpected touch that both broke apart. In awe of one another, they stared for a moment, just the slightest bit dazed that the person of their dreams had just kind of made out with them.

“Holy shit!” someone said, snapping them back to reality. “Ladybug is dating Adrien Agreste!”

Ladybug and Adrien looked over in unison to a sizeable crowd of stunned and excited people. It didn’t look like any had taken photos, and they thanked whatever god may be for that, but it was definitely time to go.

Ladybug, bright red, blurted a few stunning words and tossed her yoyo with perhaps a little more panic than she’d intended to show.

Adrien made haste for the nearest exit to find somewhere to transform and join the battle, that single sentence echoing in his head and making his heart go all **_!!!_** inside his chest.

“Anything for you, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know there really is not enough ladrien i should write more of it


	8. Secret (Marichat)

“Marinette?” came Sabine’s voice from the trap door.

“Yes, mama?” Marinette called, and Chat froze where he was poised over the edge of the bed, on his way towards her from the window he’d come in.

“Is everything all right up there?”

“Yes, Mama, i’m just a little restless tonight!” Marinette laughed nervously.

“Alright, goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight!”

Marinette and Chat exchanged wide-eyed stares, and once he was sure Mrs Cheng was no longer likely to catch him, he let himself breathe again.

“Sorry,” they whispered at the same time, and giggled at the silliness of it all.

“I won’t stay long, I swear,” Chat bit his lip and crawled closer. “I just wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?” Marinette shook her head, a confused smile on her face.

“Keeping our secret.” he blushed. “I know you hate lying.”

“We all gotta lie sometimes.” she sighed, looking away.

“Yeah,” he nodded, nervous. “But… thank you anyway. You’re amazing, Marinette.”

Marinette blushed and giggled and Chat smiled. Oh, she was too cute.

“Alright, I’ll let you sleep now,” he sighed, turning to crawl back toward the window.

“Use the balcony, Chat,” Marinette gestured to the skylight above her. “It’s less dangerous than the window.”

She was right, of course, and he smiled and scooted along the bed towards the hatch. Once he got close, Marinette moved to make room for his exit.

He hesitated, caught in her presence. They’d been this close plenty of times, they’d been closer plenty of times, so why did it feel just the slightest bit different now?

Perhaps it was the warmth of the cozy house and of another body being so close to his while in the face of a cold night and an empty room. Perhaps it was how she had made space for him, such a simple gesture, but one that spoke of a desire for his comfort. Perhaps it was Marinette herself, how she had always been so lovely to all of him.

Whatever it was spurred him to ask for a hug, and Marinette readily accepted. God, did he miss hugs. He hadn’t had many this past year.

And lost in the moment of comfort and warmth, Chat found himself kissing Marinette. She didn’t seem offended, more so surprised.

“Sorry, I-” he began, hoping he hadn’t screwed everything up.

But she put her finger to his lips and whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“It’s still our secret,” she smiled warmly, eyes soft, and Chat had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for soft marichat tbh. its the Best kind of marichat


	9. Encouragement (Ladynoir)

Chat was nervous. She could tell, because his tail was going absolutely wild behind him where he crouched on the corner of the building. Ladybug, curious and just the slightest bit concerned, stepped closer.

“See anything?” she asks, beginning safely.

“No, it’s quiet tonight.” he replies, voice sounding no more or less anxious than usual.

But she’s determined to find out what has him so on edge, so she thinks. An idea comes to her, but she’s going to have to play it very, very carefully to get her results.

“Say, Chat, what are you doing tomorrow?” she asks her partner, crafting her tone to be innocent and casual.

He turns to her in surprise.

“I, uh…” Chat blinks his wide green eyes. “I have a test at school.”

“Oh?” she cocks her head. Fantastic. Everything is going exactly to plan. ”Think you’ll do well?”

“It’s my worst subject.” Chat admits, looking away. “And if I don’t do well, my dad might get really mad.”

Oh, no. Now that wasn’t fair, and it was also a miserably familiar concept.

It sounded like Adrien and Chat were in the same boat, and she figures he could also use a little support.

“Well, _chaton_ ,” Ladybug steps closer again. “I’m positive you’ll do great.”

He looks unsure.

“You shouldn’t worry, kitty.” she reaches across his shoulders and squeezes them in a half-hug. “You’re very smart.”

His face is going pink under the mask and he’s silent and looking at her in awe, and she smiles.

“You really think I can do it?” he asks, very quietly.

“Absolutely.” she presses her lips softly to his cheek, which is quite warm from the blush. “I know you can.”

He looks at her as if she’s just told him he’s won the lottery. She chuckles and gives him a whole hug this time. He hugs back, nuzzling into her shoulder just lightly.

“Wish me luck with the test tomorrow?” Ladybug asks as they break and ready to leave.

Chat, so quickly that neither were even sure it happened, kisses her cheek as she had his moments ago.

“You don’t need luck, my lady,” he says, his usual confidence absent. He sounds so earnest, and, honestly, a little dorky. “You’re amazing by yourself.”

And after a quick 'goodnight,' they’re leaping home with racing hearts and horribly blushing faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i said i lov ladynoir? i lov ladynoir


	10. Relief (Ladynoir)

Ladybug’s going to kill Papillon, she thinks, as she watches the white butterfly flutter into the sunrise. That one was too dangerous. Too close.

She’s only vaguely aware of the sound of the boots of her suit hitting the cement of the pavement as she runs in the direction Chat had been thrown, trying very hard not to outwardly panic, and almost failing.

People are emerging on their balconies for morning coffees, and from their doors on their way to their early-starter jobs, as she runs through the streets. Some part of her worries that they will panic if they see Ladybug so distraught, but it’s been a few years. The city has become wise. They will know the danger has passed.

She should know that too, that the Cure will fix everything - fix Chat - like it always does, but something about the orange and red in the sky makes her slight fear just that awful bit worse.

She’s been running for minutes along the ground, but it was a tremendous throw, so perhaps Chat landed on a roof. It would be a better vantage level as she searches, too.

Ladybug leaps up to the nearest building and continues to run and jump and scan every building he might have ended up atop.

Finally she finds him, flat on his back, on the roof of the cinema.

Her heart races and she follows it right to her knees at his side. Chat’s eyes are closed, and even though she knows for a fact that he’s indestructible, she can’t stop herself from wondering if he really is dead.

She’s staring and shaking a little, and she reaches out to touch him. He’s breathing, and that revelation injects relief directly into her bloodstream.

“Relax, my lady,” Chat whispers, a smile splitting across his face. “I’m not dead yet.”

He opens his eyes and sits up, slowly, and with great effort. She isn’t convinced that he isn’t hurt.

“Just tired.” he sniffs, and paws at his face.

The emerging sun behind him is making his hair an unfair amount more golden than usual, and his eyes hold the same look he always gives her. The one of affection and admiration that usually makes her heart skip before she tells herself to stop thinking about it.

Ladybug throws her arms around his neck and almost knocks him back down before he recovers.

And then she kisses him, because she’s just so thankful he’s alive, and he falls back anyway.

There’s a moment, a single second, where they’re both bright red and staring, and then Ladybug’s earrings beep.

“That’s your last two spots bug,” Chat murmurs up at her, wide eyed. “You came to find me instead of going home?”

Ladybug doesn’t say anything, because she’s far too stunned. She stares and swallows and screams internally about several subjects.

“Go home, quick, before I find out who you are,” he smiles, effortlessly raising them both to standing and giving her a gentle push in the direction she came.

Ladybug only nods quickly and turns on her heel and leaps away, more red on her face than her mask.

Chat Noir puts a hand to his mouth and takes a moment to collect himself, but he’s still grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one of my Best Works tbh


	11. Casual (Adrinette)

"Thanks for doing this with me, Marinette.” Adrien says, and Marinette is snapped to attention. “I know you prefer being the designer, and not the designee.”

“Your dad needed an extra model,” she waves dismissively. “And I know you can stand Chloe better than most, but no-one deserves to have to work with her for more than the length of one term-paper study-session.”

Adrien laughs and Marinette giggles.

Once the actual photography begins, Marinette finds it pretty easy. Of course, she’s absolutely disgusted with the stitching on this skirt, and these socks are distractingly off-colour in this lighting, but it’s not awful enough to throw her game.

Even Adrien looks like he’s having fun as the shoot director orders them around together, which strikes her as odd, because usually Adrien hates photoshoots.

“Beautiful, beautiful,” the photographer exclaims. “I am _loving_ this chemistry!”

Marinette isn’t sure what he means, and Adrien’s brow twitches in silent questioning.

“But we must get _closer_ ,” the director gestures dramatically. “You must be touching.”

Marinette is startled by this, but she is, thankfully, a little more confident with Adrien nowadays, and probably won’t spontaneously combust if they have to hold hands or hug.

So they look to one another and Adrien shrugs a little and drapes his arm across her shoulders. Her heart immediately enters maximum overdrive, but the rest of her is fine. This is fine.

After a dozen snaps or so, they realize the touches have gotten comfortable. The shoot, advertisements for this year’s autumn line, is themed as though they’re a couple in a park in the evening, with stylish overcoats and warm wear.

Marinette’s head threatens to spin with all the hand holding and hugs and faux-casual posing, but she notices that Adrien seems a lot less tense than he had been even ten minutes ago, and that seems to ground her.

“Alright,” the photographer announces, a hand on his chin in a thoughtful posture. “Now come together and make it look like there is nothing more important than the person next to you, like nothing else brings you joy.”

Marinette wonders how on earth they’re going to accomplish that in such a cold and controlled and above all fake setting, but then she looks at Adrien, and he’s rolling his eyes and frowning slightly, and it’s adorable, and she just cant help but feel ever-more endeared to him.

She giggles, and just as Adrien’s eyes land on her, the director snaps a photo of their expressions.

“Perfect!” the director cries and begins ordering some equipment workers around.

“Is it like this all the time?” Marinette asks on the sly.

“Usually it’s worse,” Adrien rubs the back of his neck with a hand. “I was lucky to have you here to make it easier today.”

“Of course,” she smiles wide. “I love helping you. I mean, I love you. I MEAN I LOVE HELPING!”

Marinette turns away in embarrassment, but Adrien is chuckling, which prompts her to do the same.

He smiles and hugs her around the shoulders, and she puts her hands to his arm, comfortable enough again to close her eyes and enjoy the moment.

Adrien kisses her cheek, and before she has time to react, they realize the flash has gone off and the director is borderline foaming at the mouth.

Marinette’s face is red for the next 72 hours.

She almost dies when she discovers that the photo of the innocent kiss has been plastered on the largest billboard in the area, courtesy of the Gabriel fall line. Her phone dies in her stead as soon as Alya notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre fucking adorable arent they


	12. Stubble (Ladynoir/Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a post about adrien's busy busy schedule and shaving
> 
> hi yes kids WARNING: this one gets just the tiniest bit suggestive so just Know That going forth

Ladybug is more than a little unimpressed with the timing, having school in only a few hours, but it seems, as she scopes out the inital situation, that this will be a short one.

She needs Chat to arrive and use his cataclysm on the weapon. Until then, she follows the supervillain, some… anime themed guy. She's really too tired to care.

“Morning, milady,” comes a familiar yet partially disconnected voice.

Ladybug turns to spot her partner, rolling from the landing of a leap, come to a stop beside her, right himself and begin to stretch his shoulder a little. He’s clearly just as tired, eyes sunken a little under the mask.

“What are we dealing with?” he asks, and it hits her why his voice is different. Its lower than usual, and a little gravelly, and its having an… interesting effect on her gut.

“We just need to get the weapon.” She says, eyes wide and blinking rapidly as she turns her head in the direction of their target. “I’ll hold it and we’ll use cataclysm to destroy it. Piece of cake.”

“Gotcha.” Chat replies, and the sound makes her shiver a little.

The manoeuvre takes them about two minutes. It happens so smoothly and routinely that by the time Ladybug has purified the akuma, shes forgotten about it. Another average, flawless triumph.

“ _Bien joue_ ,” Chat offers his fist, but she’s too tired and cold to just pound it. Instead, she hugs him.

He accepts with a little hum of which the vibrations flow down her entire spine and intensify the unfair feeling in her core.

The arms around her shoulders squeeze lightly and Chat nuzzles her face. As soon as he brushes down, she feels that his face has somehow become rough, like sandpaper.

“Your face is scritchy.” Ladybug protests sleepily. “Why is your face scritchy.”

“Sorry, my lady,” he chuckles as he holds her, and the sound of her nickname at that octave burns. “I… uh, haven't had the chance to shave in a few days.”

“Oh,” she replies, stunned by this for some reason. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be gone by next time, promise.” Chat smiles, and the look he’s giving her really is not helping the situation in her gut.

She stares for a moment, transfixed, on the way the dawn is catching in his green eyes, tinting their usual glow with hints of gold.

Immediately deciding that it’s time to go home, Ladybug squeezes him once more, then lets go, and he waves without further word (thank god), and they go their separate ways to face the day.

===

Marinette’s still tired by the time she makes it to class.

So much so that it takes her a moment to register the Band-Aid on Adrien’s cheek as she passes him on the way to her seat. The second she notices, she freezes mid-step and turns to him in concern.

“What happened?” She asks, tone unintentionally displaying her readiness to rain fire and brimstone on anyone who hurt him.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Adrien replies with a gentle laugh. “I was just in a rush to shave this morning.”

The words make Marinette’s heart stop and her core churn with renewed arousal. His voice is as deep as Chat’s and seems to be affecting her about the same amount, if not more.

She’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

Marinette, questioning both her own existence and the possibility of her treasured partner and beloved schoolmate being the same goddamn man, drops to the floor in shock.

As soon as Adrien scoops her up and puts the back of his hand to her forehead in the search for a fever or something, she knows the answer is yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partial reveals are the good shit
> 
> fdkjkbggb puberty is going to be very interesting for these two characters in particular tbh


	13. Yearly (Marichat/Ladynoir)

Alya has a record of every Akuma Appearance on her blog.

Marinette first discovers this on the One Year Anniversary of Stoneheart, and of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which is announced a month in advance so Paris can prepare.

Marinette marks her calendar with it so she remembers. It passes with some big celebration she isn’t really interested in, but shows up for anyway, as is her duty to the city.

An update in winter. Anniversary of the Christmas Akuma. Marinette marks her calendar not to remember the villain, but to remind her to catch up with Adrien in the hopes that he’ll be okay this year.

The Ladyblog updates a week before Valentine’s notifying her of the Anniversary of the Infamous Ladybug and Chat Noir Kiss. Marinette doesn’t care for that particular Anniversary, but at least Chat doesn’t try to bring it up.

It becomes clear that he knew, though, when he arrives on her balcony on the Anniversary of Evillustrator, and in their idle chatter he reveals he’s been keeping track of all the 'Akumiversaries'.

He also mentions that the Bubbler showed up on his birthday.

Marinette sees that as reason enough to start paying attention to them, too.

With the Ladyblog archives open as reference, Marinette marks her calendar with every Akumiversary she thinks important. Bubbler, because of Chat and Adrien’s birthday, and, of course, for Nino. Lady Wifi, and the Sapotis, for Alya. Zombizou, for Madame Bustier.

She marks Antibug, but whether as a reminder for what she learned that day of Chloe or Chat Noir, she isn’t sure. She sleeps.

The Aniversary of Timebreaker comes.

On the patrol that night, Chat asks what she’d meant when she said his life depended on defeating that akuma.

In a quiet and sombre moment, Ladybug tells him. He died, and he died for her, and she never wants him to die again.

She realises that even a year on, the thought of him being gone hurts her more than she wants to admit. She hugs him tight that night.

When she gets home, she adds more Akumiversaries to her calendar.

They’re all for Chat Noir. Copychat, Timebreaker, Reflekta. Gigantitan, Gamer and Syren. Evillustrator, of course. She gives in and marks Dark Cupid, and makes a note on Zombizou - she still owes him a kiss. A real one.

She especially marks Gorizilla, the first day she’d appreciated his arrival for a reason other than relief.

And then she reaches Glaciator, which is only a few days from then, and she remembers that night, and thinks about Adrien, and Chat, and comes to a conclusion.

One that she wasn’t expecting, but (also unexpectedly) accepts without hesitation.

The next time they meet, Ladybug asks Chat for that dinner date they didn’t quite have last year. He accepts eagerly.

It’s on the same balcony, with the same candles, but it’s a very different conversation.

And it ends with a very different kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's written in a bit of a different style than some of my others in that it contains no distinct dialogue, which is interesting actually bc dialogue is usually pretty crucial in character-driven stories so im interested to hear if you guys think its a style i should use more often


	14. Nightmares (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a post i made about the effects of PTSD Adrien and Marinette might get from the superhero work they kind of shoulder alone as 14 year olds. set post-reveal, and theyre older
> 
> hey kids quick WARNING: this mentions nightmares, mentions injuries, and contains super minor not-really violence, so just be careful

Adrien is woken by an elbow to the head. It’s dark, the room is shrouded in the blue of midnight, and Marinette is thrashing beside him.

Her heel spikes into his shin. He winces, and then sighs.

Nightmare.

Adrien sits up and reaches over to pull Marinette into his arms. He endures the bap to his nose, the knock to the side of his jaw, and the knee against his bad rib. He knows she can’t stop fighting in her sleep.

He curls his hands around her wrists and holds them still. 

It’s hard, because she’s easily as strong as he is even when she’s unconscious, but he doesn’t have to hold her long. Marinette struggles and shakes herself into waking up.

He lets go of her hands, and, once she’s completely come to, she takes a deep, shaky breath.

“I’m fine.” she whispers. She’s probably lying, but even if she isn’t, he’s going to start the routine.

He will every time. That’s what makes it a routine, after all.

Adrien reaches out again and strokes her cheek. Their eyes meet, and they exchange a knowing look.

“Bed or coffee?” he asks quietly.

“Bed,” Marinette whispers in reply, pulling him into a hug.

So they lie down again, and Marinette curls into Adrien’s side and rests her head on his chest, and he kisses her forehead and holds her tight.

They will always have each other to drive away the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short. lots of these are short huh


	15. Pop The Question (Ladynoir/Marichat/Adrinette)

Ladybug pants as she darts into the alleyway. There’s no way she can escape. The sound of the last spot fades, and so does her suit, starting at the shoes.

Chat Noir calls to her. She supposes she should have expected it, she did run off in a hurry with no explanation. He was late. He didn’t know she was running out of time.

Marinette had hoped he wouldn’t follow her, but he cares too much to do that, and she knows that by now.

“Ladybug!” judging by the volume of the word and the size of the alley they’re in, she’s definitely within his field of view. “Are you-”

He cuts off, and Marinette knows it’s because he can see her detransforming.

Screams and curses fly through her mind as Tikki collapses onto her shoulder.

There is a tense silence, so tense that it almost hurts.

“L-” Chat stutters, and it seems they’re both frozen in place. ”L-Ladybug?”

“Hey, Chat,” she swallows and turns so she can face him.

Marinette prays this situation goes as well as it can go when literally everything is wrong with it.

“Marinette…” his ears and tail are flickering, and his eyes go wide. “It really…”

His voice fades into heavy breathing.

Marinette is tempted to beg for his silence or try to convince him he’s having a nightmare and run, but she doesn’t get the chance.

Chat Noir drops to his knees in front of her, stunned and looking at her like she’s something that’s simultaneously beautiful beyond belief and completely capable of killing him (and, to be fair, she is, in fact, both of these things), and says something that she had never expected to hear from anyone:

“Marry me.”

Her first instinct is to that it’s a joke, since from the start that’s all his flirting ever was, but his breathlessness and the look on his face as he stares, so in awe of her, makes her realise that it can’t be.

“Kitty,” Marinette shakes her head, completely at a loss for word or action. “ _What_?”

“Marry me.” he swallows, and he’s shaking, and still staring, and still panting.

“I…” all she can do is shake her head. “I can’t marry you, Chat, I’d need…”

Chat’s eyes betray the realisation he has. He brings his hands together and practically rips the ring off his finger.

“Sorry,” Adrien Agreste breathes, kneeling in the place of her partner and offering her his ring, which is rapidly fading from black to silver in his palm. “This is the only ring I have on me right now.”

What she assumes must be his kwami flies off to their right and promptly beings complaining.

“I can give you my mother’s engagement ring later.” Adrien says, as if he couldn’t buy Marinette a fucking plastic fake mood ring and she would still wear it for the rest of her life with pride.

“Marry me, Marinette.” he says, the same awed look he’d had before now on his true face.

She doesn’t know if it’s the addition of her name, or how for a single terrifying second, thanks to her silence, it looked like he was giving up on it all, and inside his wide emerald eyes she caught a glimpse of the deepest, darkest sadness she’d ever witnessed in her life, but something spurs her to nod.

“You will?” Somehow, he’s surprised by this.

It’s not even a question for her.

“Yes.” is all Marinette can choke out.

Adrien springs to his feet and takes her left hand and slips the ring onto it.

“Is it too early to tell you I love you?” he whispers, and the look on his face still hasn’t changed.

“You can tell me,” she reaches for him, smiling. “As long as I get to tell you it back.”

The look of elation on his face is enough to make her entire life worthwhile.

“We’re actually going to talk about this, right?” Marinette asks him. “This is kind of a lot to take in, _chaton_.”

“We can talk as much as you want, buginette.” Adrien pulls her into a hug. “As long as you’re happy.”

“In that case,” she sighs, squeezing him close and revelling in his presence. “I hope your father won’t mind if **_I_** design all the wedding attire?”

“You’ve already designed it,” he grins, letting go seemingly just to look at her again. “Haven’t you.”

“Maybe…” she smiles in reply.

Marinette knows she’s going to be _very_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i didnt expect to be throwing another one here so soon


	16. Now (Ladynoir/Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a post-reveal, pre-relationship fic, requested by lisa marineedle, but i dont know if i did a good job hhhhhhh

Chat Noir should have looked inside before he chose this door, but he didn’t.

He regretted it all as soon as he heard the gasp.

“Ladybug?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” the voice behind him confirmed.

He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up bad.

The last pad on is ring beeped out. In a flash of green, it was all over.

“Adrien,” Ladybug breathed.

“Yeah.” Adrien swallowed. “Don’t worry, my Lady, I won’t look.”

He didn’t get a choice.

Carapace came bursting through the door, the third in the line of poor-choice makers, and not even the last.

Nino was detransformed before the door was even closed all the way.

He turned and caught sight of Adrien, and then of Marinette behind him.

“Shit,” Nino swore. “Adrien?”

“Nino?” Marinette whispered.

“Marinette?” Nino put his hand to his forehead.

Adrien froze, more distressed than he had ever visibly been in his entire life, and swivelled to see her.

They began to stare wordlessly at one another.

It was then that Rena Rouge spun through the door and slammed it, and promptly became Alya.

Nino thought he might die.

“Marinette,” Tikki asked. “Should we start handing out cookies?”

Marinette wordlessly handed her purse to the red kwami.

Tikki took the purse over to the small gathering of miniature deities in the corner.

Everyone was staring, and no-one said a word.

Marinette was the first to leave.

Adrien was the last.

***

“She hates me.” Adrien said from his bed.

“No, she doesnt.” Nino told him from beside him.

“She hates me.” the blond repeated.

“I promise she doesn’t.” Nino replied.

“She’ll never date me now that she knows how lame I am.” Adrien whispered, green eyes wide and trained on the ceiling.

Nino just looked at him, an existential crisis raging behind his golden eyes.

***

“It’s over,” Marinette said faintly. “My whole life is over.”

“It’s not.” Alya replied, not taking her eyes off her phone.

“Adrien was interested in me and I turned him down.” Marinette whispered. “He’ll never be interested again now. My life is over.”

“It’s really not,” Alya repeated.

“He’ll never date me.” Marinette rolled off her bed onto her face on the floor.

Alya just locked her phone and stared into the middle distance as if she were on the Office.

***

“ _Bye bye, petit papillon_ ,” Ladybug murmured. “ _Miraculous Ladybug_!”

As soon as she threw the computer mouse Lucky Charm gave her, she bolted to where she knew Chat had landed before.

“Adr-!” Ladybug dropped to her knees beside him. “Chat... are you okay?”

“I’m okay, my-” Chat swallowed and whispered the next word. “Mari...”

“Right,” Ladybug stood and offered him her hand. “Okay. Uh...”

Carapace and Rena were watching them in silence as she pulled him to his feet.

They stared at each other until someone’s miraculous beeped. No-one was sure who’s.

“Okay, well, don’t forget your math homework tomorrow,” Ladybug cleared her throat and zipped away.

“I wont,” Chat Noir whispered, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him.

Nino and Alya exchanged looks.

They couldn’t decide if this was better or worse than before.


	17. Pink (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request for marichat at a carnival/fair or a pier from tumblr

“Alright, how about this one?” Chat offered, gesturing to another game booth.

“You know they’re all rigged, right?” Marinette crossed her arms.

“C’mon, princess,” Chat winks. “Let me at least try to win you something.”

Marinette rolls her eyes.

“It’s your money, Chat,” she steps forth. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The smile that splits across his face is honestly endearing.

“Three please,” the hero asks of the booth runner.

He’s handed nine balls.

Marinette can’t bear to watch him fail. She takes a look around at the rest of the fair while she waits.

The huge rides tower over the avenue of game and food booths. Everything is covered in blue and gold and green lights that flash and make patterns.

“Oh, Mariiiiii~,” Chat beckons.

She looks back at him. He’s holding out a little stuffed animal. A quick glance at the booth confirms he somehow managed to knock one of the three towers of cans down.

The stuffed animal is a soft pink cat with a red heart sewn onto its tummy and a felt tongue sticking out of the side of its mouth.

She stares in amazement, but her companion seems to think it’s a negative response.

“You don’t like it, do you,” Chat sighs.

“No!” Marinette tugs it out of his claws and holds it close to her chest. “I love it!”

He smiles again. Oh dear, that smile has really grown on her recently, hasn’t it?

They walk along the booths again, out toward the pier.

Without warning, Chat bolts off in the direction of one of the food carts.

Marinette shakes her head and taps her foot. 

He returns within the minute. In his paws he holds two cotton candy clouds.

“Here!” he offers the pink one to her enthusiastically.

“Aww, Chat,” Marinette takes it. “That’s really sweet, thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” her companion counters. “For coming out with me tonight.”

She turns her head to him with curiosity as they sit on the pier and look out the water.

“I don’t get out much,” Chat rubs the back of his neck with his hand in a gesture remarkably reminiscent of Adrien. “So it’s nice to have the chance to spend time with you.”

Marinette blushes.

“Oh, the fireworks are starting!” he points. “I hope there are some pink ones.”

“Pink ones?” Marinette takes a mouthful of the cotton candy.

“I know pink is your favourite.” Chat says gently.

The lights of the fireworks burst in the sky above them and cast their bright hues on his black suit. He’s looking up at them in wonder, and he doesn’t notice that Marinette’s looking at him the same way.

She finishes her cotton candy and tosses the stick to the closest trashcan, and pulls her little pink stuffed cat into a hug, and leans onto Chat’s shoulder.

They watch the fireworks until they finish.

Marinette can’t remember if there were any pink ones. She was too distracted by Chat’s hand around her waist, comfortably holding her until the night was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need. more sof and sweet marichat


	18. Close (Ladrien)

“So, how was school?” Ladybug asks from the windowsill.

“Yeah, great!” Adrien replied, offering his hand for her to get down with.

“That’s good.” Ladybug smiles as he helps her lower herself to the floor. “Got any, uh… news?”

“What kind of news?” Adrien cocks his head.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ladybug walks over to inspect the grand piano. “Maybe the romantic kind?”

Adrien goes bright red as he’s trying to turn of the television.

“Wh-what, uh,” he presses the power button and tosses the remote to the couch. “What makes you, uh, bring that up?”

“Oh,” Ladybug puts her hand to her face and stutters as she sometimes does around him. “I just… I’ve noticed you’ve been getting closer to that girl, M-Marinette, and, so, I guess, I wondered if you’ve gotten a crush on her.”

“Why do you think that?” Adrien frowns.

“Because you do the leaning thing?” Ladybug crosses her arms and rests on the side of the large instrument.

“Leaning thing?” Adrien crosses his arms in kind and approaches her, curious.

“Yeah, the leaning thing,” Ladybug nods, a sly smile on her face. “Chat does it to me all the time.”

“Not ringing any bells, sorry.” he plays, more curious than ever.

“C’mon, you have to know,” she’s being so casual and he’s loving it. “Chloe and Lila've done it to you, too. It’s the way to get into the space of someone you’re into.”

“So, if I _did_ do this ‘leaning thing’ to Marinette,” Adrien acted thoughtful. “She would think I was into her?”

“You _do_ do it,” Ladybug corrects. “Often, too, judging by the eyewitness reports.”

“You mean Alya?” Adrien chuckles and takes the seat at the piano. “She uses the photos to tease Marinette.”

“Are you teasing Marinette, too?” the spotted heroine asks. There’s something about her expression that makes him worried.

“No,” Adrien frowns and turns to the keys. “Marinette’s amazing, it wouldnt be fair to tease her like that.”

“So you _are_ interested in her?”

Adrien realises that he has no confident immediate response to this.

“Either you’re interested, Adrien,” Ladybug steps around the corner of the piano and comes toward him. “Or you’re teasing.”

Ladybug leans into his space and he goes bright red. This close to her, he can see that the skin under her mask is a little pink, too, but he cannot imagine why.

“I hope you know which it is,” she says in a teasing whisper before slowly retreating from him. “Because I’m sure Marinette would like the answer, too.”

And with that, she leaves him, confused and flustered, to mull the whole exchange over.


	19. Territorial (Adrinette)

“Cats can be territorial.”

Adrien knew the day he first felt himself purr that the Miraculous affected him more than just on the surface.

Plagg was not exactly a wealth of information, there were no previous Black Cat Holders to ask for advice from, and Master Fu had told him that this particular Miraculous-related thing was ‘unpredictable’ at best.

So he went to his only reliable source, the internet, and took note of all the cat behaviours like purring that he may come across.

Things like scratching, biting, self-cleaning, sleeping more, feeling the urge to chase things, etcetera.

At first, he hadn’t taken much note of that one line: cats can be territorial.

At the time he had thought that, of all the things on the lists he complied, that wouldn’t be one of the behaviour changes he encountered.

Now, as he finds his feet unwittingly taking the rest of him towards the back corner of the courtyard, he’s beginning to put a little more stock into that possibility.

Marinette is uncomfortable, and Adrien could tell even from the other end of the damn campus. The guy, some man from the year above them, hovers too close to her, leaning into her space with infuriating ignorance about her unwillingness to be there.

Her shoulders are tense and she’s hiding her bag behind her back and the look on her face is uneasy, but Marinette is either too polite or too afraid to say anything.

Adrien, however, is not afraid, and he’s probably not going to be polite.

The look in Marinette’s eyes as she notices him approaching holds so much relief that it almost hurts as much as it bolsters his confidence.

Adrien arrives at the conversation before figuring out what to say, which is probably a problem, but if nothing, cats are also flexible.

“So, anyway, you should swing by and check out my cameras sometime.” the guy says, and Adrien is really very much not a fan of the look in his eyes. “I got tons of photos to show you.”

“Yeah, maybe?” Marinette smiles awkwardly.

“Actually,” Adrien butts in. “Marinette’s busy all week.”

She turns to him, stunned, but there’s curiousity in her eyes.

“Yep,” Adrien continues, reaching over and teasing her arm out from behind her and linking it with his. “It’s our anniversary, so I’m taking her to all her favourite restaurants for dinner.”

Marinette is wide-eyed and pink in the cheeks and she lets him begin to walk her away.

“Have a nice day!” Adrien calls over his shoulder, but neither he nor Marinette look back.

“Sorry, but you really looked like you wanted out,” Adrien whispers to her. “I’ll walk you to textiles so he doesn’t try to corner you again.”

“Thank you,” she whispers back, slowly untensing. “You didn’t have to do that, Adrien.”

“Like I’d let someone like that anywhere near you, Mari,” Adrien replies.

The look on her face is so precious, surprised and grateful and bashful.

He waves as she disappears into her textiles class.

He’s going to have to wait to ask her where her favourite restaurant is, but he is going to do it.


	20. Found (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this as a vent of some sorts and its quite sad so be careful when reading bebs
> 
> EDIT: apparently i only posted the second half of this drabble??? ive put the first half in now but what the hecc??

“You love me!” he says, and he’s teasing, but he knows that it’s true. At least a little bit.

“I love you,” she tells him, and it’s sarcastic, to be playful, but she means it. She cares for him a lot more than she cares to admit.

They are kids, with hopes and dreams, in masks, on a rooftop, after suppertime, fighting for the whole world.

===

“You love me…” she whispers, and it’s a revelation, an admission that finally what he’s feeling is real to her, that it matters.

“I love you,” he nods, and its accepting, but not in the good way. It’s that he’s accepted that even if she ever feels the same way, he knows nothing can come of it.

They are no longer starry eyed teenagers. They are hardened young adults, scarred and strong, winning a tough war against an evil old man.

===

"I love you, Chat Noir," Ladybug says, and the way she says it tells him that she means it, and that she will never love anyone the same way again.

"You love me," he breathes in reverent confirmation, because it's the only thing he's ever wanted to hear, the only thing he's ever wanted to know. But it only hurts now, because he will never know anything else about her, except that she was and forever will be his other half.

They are heroes. Not the kind with flight or laser vision, the kind who have defeated a terrible enemy, and have suffered great loss for it.

Adrien has lost both of his parents, and Marinette has lost her optimism for life.

And they have lost their hearts. Twice. First with one another, and a second time with the other side of that other that they never knew were the same.

And they are about to lose their miraculouses, and their masks, and their partners, probably forever.

===

"I loved her," Adrien's voice dies halfway through the sob, and the tears come, slow and weak.

"She loved you." Marinette whimpers, her breath caught behind the knot in her throat, cheeks already wet.

They are veterans, and have been so in secret, and, until now, in silence, from fear and insecurity and tiny doubt that any of it was even real.

For years they have jumped at noises, beckoned kwamis that were not there, refused jewellery they once had not been able to wear. They have prepared for patrols they no longer take, remarked on the worrisome absence of supervillains that no longer threaten anyone, reminded themselves of things to tell a partner they no longer have.

The only jewellery Adrien owns a ruby ring he knew he would never get the chance to propose with. It sits in a black box in the drawer of his bedside table.

The only jewellery Marinette owns is a single emerald earring that she found on the ground one day. It sits in an otherwise empty red jewellery pouch at the bottom of her pyjama drawer.

They have felt lost every day of their lives since they gave back their miraculouses.

And finally, on a cheap couch in Marinette's tiny apartment in the back corner of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir are found.


	21. Her (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request for ladybug and chat discussing something lgbt by my xan, and i fused it with megatraven's trans gal adrien headcanons bc trans gal adrien is important to me. so yes, adrien is a girl in this drabble

"My Lady?" came Chat Noir's voice from beside her, quiet and shy.

"Mm?" Ladybug hummed without thinking.

"Would…" her partner swallowed. "Would you still like me if I was a girl?"

Ladybug snapped her head sideways to stare at the black clad hero, blinking in shock.

"Of course?" Ladybug exclaimed, concerned. "It wouldn't matter what you are! You're still my partner, Chat."

Chat looked anxious, green cat eyes wide and flickering between her face the cityscape.

"Why would you think I wouldn't like you if you were a girl?" Ladybug cocked her head.

"It's not… it's not common," her partner shrugged nervously. "Sometimes people react badly…"

"Chat…" Ladybug frowned and shook her head. "Are… _are_ you telling me that you're a girl?"

She watched as Chat Noir tensed beside her, ears flattening, tail flickering and arms curling into a self-hug.

Marinette took a moment to gather her thoughts, and then took a deep breath.

"Have you always been one?" Ladybug asked gently, inching closer.

"I don't know." Chat replied. "I know I feel like one now, and I think that’s what matters."

She reached out and wrapped her arm around the hunched shoulders of her black-clad teammate.

"My friend at school asked me the same thing today." Ladybug whispered. "And said the same thing when I asked them that question."

Chat Noir looked at her, eyes full of apprehension and hurt.

"And nothing's different." Ladybug said. "All that's changed is that now I say 'I love her' instead of 'I love him'."

She watched as one black ear turned forward. Ladybug reached up with her hand and put her fingers to Chat's cheek.

"So, from now on, I can say things like," Ladybug gave the blonde locks atop her partner's hair a gentle scritch. "My partner Chat Noir is _so_ good at her job."

Chat blinked at her and went red under the black mask.

"I don't know where I'd be without her," Ladybug continued, nodding resolutely. "And I love and trust her very much."

After a moment in pure awe, Chat Noir reached around and hugged her tightly.

Ladybug kissed her cheek. Gentle purring rumbled from her chest.

"Go on home, kitty, it's late." Marinette smiled behind the mask. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah," Chat replied softly. "My Lady?"

"Mm?" Ladybug hummed in reply.

"Thank you." Chat Noir stood and hesitantly turned to go.

“You’re very welcome, _minou_.” Ladybug replied as she loosed her yo-yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* ladynoir good


	22. Rocket Science (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put up requests and two people came asking for adrinette and science so i did a homework/partner type thing

“I can’t believe I got put with you for this,” Adrien said as he sat down and dropped his bag to the floor and began to rifle through it.

His tone had been unidentifiable but Marinette assumed the worst.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’m really not good at this subject.”

“Oh, no, Marinette,” he turned to her with a little workbook in his hands, waving his arms in a mild panic at the misunderstanding. “No, I’m super lucky to work with you on this!”

Marinette blinked at him.

“Cause, see,” Adrien put the workbook on the table. “I can do all the math, but I’m really no good at drawing.”

The pages were covered in numbers and symbols, half of which Marinette didn’t recognize.

“Wow…” Marinette’s eyes jumped all over the page, understanding exactly none of it. “This really is… really is rocket science, huh?”

“Don’t worry, Marinette,” he chuckled and put his hand on her arm. “You’re gonna be fine.”

“How?” she wailed, gesturing dramatically to the page. “I don’t understand a single thing on this paper, Adrien!”

“You don’t have to.” Adrien shook his head, smiling. “Leave the numbers to me. All you need to do is draw.”

“Draw?” Marinette frowned.

“You design stuff all the time, not just clothes,” he said. “I know you can draw this rocket to the specifications we need.”

“Okay, but…” she chewed her lip. “How will I know what the specifications are if I can’t read all this?”

“I’ll talk you through it,” Adrien promised. “And then, when you’re done, we can make the rocket together, okay?”

Marinette looked between the book, the page still so covered in strange symbols and numbers, so cluttered it was beginning to blur and swirl together in her vision, and Adrien, looking at her gently and expectantly.

“Okay,” Marinette sighed. “But I can’t promise it’ll be any good.”

“I have complete faith in you, Mari.” Adrien encouraged, grinning widely.

===

“Alright,” Marinette put her pencil down and sat up from her position on the floor. “How’s this?”

“Perfect.” Adrien replied beside her, leaning over to look at her work. “You’ve got the angle of the fins exactly how we need them. This rocket’s gonna soar.”

Marinette sighed and smiled, and then yawned.

Adrien reached to the side to check his phone. 11:24 PM.

“We’ll start making it tomorrow morning,” he decided aloud. “That alright with you, Mari?”

Marinette didn’t reply, so he looked over in time to catch her head falling onto his shoulder, fast asleep.

Adrien couldn’t help the smile, or the blush, but the gentle kiss to her forehead was a conscious decision.

He wasn’t sure if getting into her bed and waking up the next morning beside her had been or not, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.


	23. Different (ladynoir/adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request for a reveal with gushy adiren and teasy marinette

"No, no, no, no, no," he chanted, as if the word alone would do anything.

She heard the scrapes and clicks of his claws against the rubble, but they didn’t have super strength, and they'd already used their powers. He was panicking, and that wouldn't do.

"Chat," Ladybug's voice came, quiet and gentle. "It's going to be okay."

"No it is  _not_!" he turned on her in the dark, tone of desperation rather than anger. "We're both going to detransform!"

"I have food for Tikki and Plagg in my purse." she told him. "We'll be back in no time."

"But… what if I see you in the dark?" he begged. "What if someone starts moving the rubble and we're found out? What if-?"

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said firmly, just to rein him in, then she softened. "We've been through this once. Unless you opened your eyes in that trap and didn't tell me, this will be no different."

"But…" his strained voice reached her in the dark.

He was still scared. She was too. It was stuffy under the rubble, and she didn’t want him to be scared anymore.

"Close your eyes, _mon chaton_ ," she coaxed.

"They're closed." he replied softly after a moment.

Marinette followed suit. A whooshing sound reached her ears, followed by Plagg's voice.

"I hate enclosed spaces."

"You hate a lot of things." Chat's voice replied.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with that, kid," Plagg joked.

Chat gave a little huff and Marinette honestly found it cute.

She felt her transformation leave her.

"Tikki, grab the cheese scroll out of my bag, please?" she asked the kwami.

"Come on, Plagg." Tikki floated downwards.

In the relative silence, she heard her partner's breathing deepen.

"Chat?" she beckoned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You're right there…" he whispered. "You’re right there, and if one thing goes wrong now, everything's over…"

Marinette couldn't stand it anymore.

"Chaton," she reached out, but couldn't be sure where he was, and also couldn't open her eyes. "Chaton, it's alright."

"No, it's not," came his voice, to her left, and she turned towards the sound. "What if-?"

Her hand collided with his arm, cutting him off. They made matching little squeaks in reflex.

"M-my lady?" he whimpered.

She brushed her hand against his arm again, gently searching for where exactly she'd touched him. She found his elbow and then moved her hand to wriggle her arm around his waist.

"C'mere, kitty," she murmured.

With a little awkward reshuffling, Marinette embraced him, and it dawned on her that she'd never hugged him like this before. After a moment, he hugged back.

His arms were big, his chest broad and he was warm. It was an altogether pleasant experience to hold him and be held in return.

"Everything's okay, minou." she told him with a sigh. "Everything's going to be okay."

"But…" he protested weakly, his voice coming from above her head. He'd sure gotten tall in the last few years.

"We have each other," Marinette whispered. "And as long as we have each other, there's nothing we can't get through."

He took a deep breath. She felt his chest move against her cheek.

"I love you, Ladybug."

"I know you do, chaton." she squeezed him. "I… love you a lot, too."

There was a silence. They still held onto one another.

"HEY!" came a shout from outside. "YOU TWO ALRIGHT IN THERE?"

"YES!" Marinette called.

"We're gonna get you out, just hold on!"

"Tikki?" Marinette begged.

"We need more time," Tikki whispered. "We're so sorry."

"Oh, no," Chat's voice whispered.

"It's alright, Chaton, we can say the dust got in our eyes and go separate ways." Marinette whispered to him.

"I don't have that kind of self-control, bug," he hissed, panicking.

"It's gonna be alr-" Marinette began, but she didn't get the chance to finish.

Light burst from behind her, revealing the face of Adrien Agreste, and it knocked her speechless.

He was gaping at her too.

"C'mon, out of the rubble!" a serviceman called.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and ran past the servicemen, yelping a thank you and bolting down the street to find the closest hiding spot.

She stopped in the shelter of a shadowed alley and turned to Adrien.

Marinette opened her mouth, and then realised she didn't know what to say.

She just looked at him, and he looked at her.

"We're sorry." Plagg shook his head. "Sometimes this is what happens."

Adrien and Marinette were still silent, still staring.

Tikki and Plagg floated to their holders.

"Holy shit," Adrien finally spoke.

"Language,  _chaton_!" Marinette said out of habit.

"Oh my god it really is you," Adrien  _broke_.

He practically fell all over her.

"God, I'm so sorry, Marinette," He hugged her close. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let us go left. I can't believe its you-"

He pulled her out to arms' length and looked her up and down.

"Wait, no, I can," Adrien shook his head, grinning like a fool. "Out of everyone in this city, of course it had to be you."

Marinette wanted to be angry, or shocked, or stunned, or scared. She knew she should be, too, but…

The look in Adrien's eyes was so  _bright_. She'd never seen him this excited about anything before.

Either of him.

"M… Marinette?" Adrien swallowed, the excitement fading from his face. "Ma… my lady?"

She'd been quiet too long.

"Yes,  _minou_?" she blinked, trying to come back to her senses.

"Are you mad at me?" he seemed to shrink where he stood.

"None of that, now,  _chaton_ ," Marinette crossed her arms, snapping into Ladybug mode. "You know I'm not."

He looked unsure.

"Come here." she beckoned with a smile, and he came close and she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed them. "Stop being silly. We have an akuma to fight."

Adrien stared.

"Well?" she questioned. "Are you with me?"

"Always, my lady," he breathed.

" _Transforme moi_." Marinette patted his cheek and turned to leap up to the rooftops.

Chat Noir joined her not a moment later, and she began to run before he could say anything.

They would talk later, but by the way he was still following her, she could tell nothing would be too different.


	24. How (ladynoir/adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette refuses to stand for adrien's self loathing - even if he's not adrien when he's saying it

“Whatcha lookin’ at, bug?” Chat’s voice beckoned.

“What?” Ladybug snapped to attention.

She’d been staring at the new billboard on the roof across the street from the one they were currently taking a break on. Gabriel had put out a new line of shirts, and thus, as was fairly normal by now, Adrien Agreste stared back.

“Oh, just… checking out the new billboard.” she cleared her throat.

“It’s been there a couple days, you haven’t seen it already?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe I just like what’s on it?” Ladybug retorted playfully.

“Adrien?” Chat Noir seemed amused. “What’s so special about him?”

“What, you haven’t met him?” she prodded.

“Oh, sure I have,” he said, cocky, and sat back in smugness. “I still don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Well for starters, he’s a thirteen out of ten,” Ladybug crossed her arms.

Chat seemed to roll his eyes.

“But if his looks aren’t enough for you, chaton,” she inspected her nails to look nonchalant. “He’s also very sweet.”

“Plenty of people are sweet, my Lady,” he countered. “Marinette, for instance, and she’s still leagues above _Adrien_.”

Ladybug made a stunned frown. Marinette didn’t like that statement, and she wasn’t a fan of the way her partner had said Adrien’s name, either.

“You got a problem with him or something, Chat?” she turned back to him, on guard.

Chat looked up at the billboard, an unimpressed expression on his face, and shrugged rudely. He looked to her face and could tell she was offended.

“He’s _fake_ ,” the black cat half-laughed almost bitterly.

“ _ **Excuse me**_?” Ladybug near snarled.

“He’s a barbie doll, all dressed up, wearing bright smiles all day.” Chat rolled his eyes and stood up. “No-one knows who he _really_ is.”

“And you do?” she accused.

“Yeah, he’s _pathetic_ ,” he hissed. “He’s a little _wuss_. He’s a squishy little _pushover_ who can’t tie his own laces. He hides in his room and plays video games instead of going outside and seeing his friends. He’s too much of a _coward_ to say what’s on his mind and he’s always _sulking_ about his _lost mommy_.”

Chat kicked his boot weakly against the roof ledge.

Marinette was frozen and burning at the same, an anger bubbling up inside her chest.

“ _ **H-how dare you**_?!” she yelped.

Her partner flinched and looked at her, all his pissiness gone and shock and fear instantaneously taking its place.

“ _Adrien_ ,” Ladybug started to close in on him, fists balled. “Is the _kindest_ , most _patient_ , _bravest_ boy I have ever met. He has _saved_ me _dozens_ of times. He puts up with all of his fathers _bullshit_ and _still_ manages to be caring and strong!”

She got close enough for him to feel her breath on his face and he saw a fury in her eyes as red as her mask.

“Of course he’s not perfect, Chat, _no-one_ is!” Marinette hissed. “But there’s nothing _bad_ about him!”

Chat shrunk and fell back.

“And I happen to _love_ that boy with all my heart.” Ladybug whispered, anger faltering.

The black cat switched from fear to awe, which confused her.

Regret sunk in quickly and Ladybug backed away and hugged herself.

“I'm… I’m sorry about all that, Chat,” she looked away in shame.

He hiccupped, and she realised he was crying.

“ _Oh my god_ , Chat, I’m so sorry!” Ladybug picked him up and set him on his feet. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled like that, I-”

“You… yo-you love me?” he sobbed, lip trembling and eyes wide.

It took Marinette all of three seconds to realise.

“Adrien,” she whispered, but it wasn’t in surprise, nor consoling, at least not yet. It was, for her, an admission.

“I know you didn’t wanna know,” Chat sniffled, tears still streaming. “I’m-I’m sorry, I-”

Ladybug hugged him. She hugged him tight.

He went limp in her arms and clung weakly at her.

“It’s alright, minou,” she soothed. “It’s alright.”

He took a shaky breath and sobbed again.

“I’m so sorry for yelling at you, Chat, it wasn’t nice,” Ladybug swallowed as the realisation that she was holding Adrien in her arms began to really hit hard. “I’ll never do it again, I promise.”

“It’s okay,” he said weakly. “I shouldn’t have been so mean.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “You shouldn’t be so mean to yourself.”

He sniffled again and pulled back, but she kept holding him.

“You should be as nice to yourself as you are to everyone else.” Ladybug told him softly. “You beautiful, _silly_ boy.”

She wiped the tears off his cheeks.

“Why do you love me?” he asked, so, so quietly.

“Didn’t I just explain that?” she smiled.

“But how do you… how do you _know_ that you love me?” Chat’s big green kitten eyes searched her. “Have I met you?”

“I mean, I sit behind you in class,” Ladybug whispered. “So I sure hope I have.”

His jaw dropped.

“I… I'd…” his eyes darted up and down her body. “I’d always wondered if… if it was you, I…”

“Really?” she breathed.

“There were… a few clues,” he admitted. “And… and Troublemaker was a pretty close call, but…”

“I feel silly now,” Ladybug sighed and shook her head. “Just… blurting all that out.”

“I’m used to it,” Chat whispered. “And it… it’s cute.”

She blushed and looked away.

“ _You’re_ cute,” he added.

“Ch-Chat,” she stuttered, putting a hand to her face.

“I wanna kiss you, my Lady.” Chat said. “May I?”

“You… you wanna kiss me?” Ladybug blinked.

“Very much.” he breathed.

“I-I don’t even know how…” she hid her face in her hands.

“Marinette,” Chat reached and tugged her hands down. “We’re French. We kiss every damn day. You know how.”

Ladybug opened her mouth, as if to argue, but closed it again. She sighed and smiled.

“Just kiss me.”

And he did. Many, many times.


	25. Promise (adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrinette with a kiss to promise

Adrien sighed contentedly.

Marinette had dozed off on his chest.

The city outside his window was half-illuminated by the fading sunset and the growing army of houselights.

Adrien scritched in his hair and nuzzled the girl on top of him.

He didn’t want to move.

A few weeks before, Nino had let it slip that Marinette was in love with him, something that after recent romantic troubles, sounded like the greatest possible thing that could have happened.

He’d quickly snatched her up, and she seemed all too eager to be swept away by him.

They’d spent every second of his spare time together, but frequently encountered a particular problem.

Gabriel insisted on sending Marinette home at precisely 9pm every evening.

Adrien hated this for several reasons, but the most prominent one was that each time she left, her expression was progressively more disgruntled, and the fear that Marinette would get sick of being booted to the curb almost every night and decide not to come back was building up in the pit of his heart.

Adrien wondered if the fact that she was already asleep and in bed would sway his father’s cruel rule, just this once, and let her stay the night.

He longed to hold her while she slept, watch her wake in the early morning sun… maybe finally kiss her.

They hadn’t kissed yet. Not properly.

Everyone kissed on the cheeks and he couldn’t help but kiss her hand in his overzealous spots of affection, but they hadn’t truly kissed yet.

Adrien was hoping for the moment to be special.

[Adrien.]

Adrien sighed, disappointed.

[Adrien.] came Nathalie’s voice from the speaker by the door.

“I can’t get to the comm, Nathalie,” Adrien grumbled. “Call my phone.”

[Adrien, if you do not answer the comm, I will call your phone.]

Adrien rolled his eyes and held his phone up, waiting for it to ring.

Marinette snoozed peacefully away.

It rang, and he answered immediately.

[Adrien,] Nathalie informed. [It’s time for Marinette to go home.]

“She’s asleep.” Adrien whispered loudly. “I can’t wake her up, that would be mean. She should stay here the night.”

[Adrien.] Nathalie sighed, clearly tired. [If Marinette stays the night, your father will have you marry her within the month.]

“Why?” Adrien asked, confused.

Nathalie said nothing, for she was briefly asking herself how this sixteen year old teenage boy could not possibly understand the serious potential consequences of his girlfriend saying the night.

“Nathalie?” Adrien swallowed, getting afraid.

[Marinette must go home, Adrien, this is not a topic for negotiation.] Nathalie said firmly.

“Mmm?” Marinette stirred.

“Well, she just woke up,” Adrien huffed. “I’ll let her know.”

He hung up without allowing Nathalie to reply.

Marinette yawned and rolled a little, falling off his chest and to the mattress beside him, rubbing her eyes.

“What time is it?” she asked in a little grumbly voice.

It was so endearing that it almost made him lie and tell her she’d been given permission to stay just to hold her and bask in her presence a little while longer.

“Adrien?” she opened one eye.

“It’s nine.” Adrien admitted.

“God dammit,” Marinette pouted.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I really wish you could stay, but…”

“I know, Adrien,” she yawned again and sat up. “It’s alright.”

He bit his lip.

“Are you sure?” he asked, sitting up beside her.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, getting up from the bed. “There’s nothing we can do about it.”

“You're…” Adrien swallowed, getting scared. “You’re gonna come back, right?”

Marinette turned around to face him, startled at the question.

“Adrien, of course I’m gonna come back,” she said, sitting back down, looking worried. “I love you, of course I’m going to come back.”

Adrien reached out for her, craving contact.

She gave him a big hug.

“Do you promise?” he asked, and felt stupid for asking.

Marinette pulled back, and made her considering face, one of her many faces, each of which he adored.

And then she kissed his lips, softly, sweetly, stunningly.

When she moved away, Adrien gaped.

“If I never come back, how will I ever get a repayment kiss?” she asked with a playful shrug.

He looked at her like she’d just saved his life.

“I better get out of here before your dad gets mad at you,” Marinette let go of him and headed for the door.

She waved and disappeared, and Adrien flopped back on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

Stare at the ceiling and think about that promise.


End file.
